Question: Graph this system of equations and solve. $-12x+2y = -2$ $-4x+2y = 6$ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 \llap{-}2 \llap{-}3 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}5 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}7 \llap{-}8 \llap{-}9 \llap{-}10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 \llap{-}2 \llap{-}3 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}5 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}7 \llap{-}8 \llap{-}9 \llap{-}10 Click and drag the points to move the lines.
Convert the first equation, $-12x+2y = -2$ , to slope-intercept form. $y = 6 x - 1$ The y-intercept for the first equation is $-1$ , so the first line must pass through the point $(0, -1)$ The slope for the first equation is $6$ . Remember that the slope tells you rise over run. So in this case for every $6$ positions you move up $1$ position to the right. $6$ positions up from $(0, -1)$ is $(1, 5)$ Graph the blue line so it passes through $(0, -1)$ and $(1, 5)$ Convert the second equation, $-4x+2y = 6$ , to slope-intercept form. $y = 2 x + 3$ The y-intercept for the second equation is $3$ , so the second line must pass through the point $(0, 3)$ The slope for the second equation is $2$ . Remember that the slope tells you rise over run. So in this case for every $2$ positions you move up $1$ position to the right. $2$ positions up from $(0, 3)$ is $(1, 5)$ Graph the green line so it passes through $(0, 3)$ and $(1, 5)$ The solution is the point where the two lines intersect. The lines intersect at $(1, 5)$.